Kiss The Cook
by Curious Calamity
Summary: Prompt 2 for Pearlmethyst week: cooking together Pearl gets a lot more than she expected when she let Amethyst help her cook


**_Takes place when steven was like 4 and the gems were still figuring out human life_**

 ** _Prompt 2 for pearlmethyst week_**

 ** _Onwards_**

 ** _._**

.

 ** _Cooking together_**

.

.

"Pie? Seriously?"

Two gems stood in the middle a kitchen, one of which putting on an apron. The shorter of the two lazily leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What? Its good enough for Steven to eat."

"But Pearl, this is dinner, not dessert. We can't give him, this." Amethyst gestured toward the pie, an unsure look on her face. Pearl frowned, "Its the only thing I know how to make. "

Pearl turned toward the oven, not sure what to do. She wasn't as.. In touch with human culture (she was a lot more than she did. Before that... But still)

"Can't you order pizza or something? I know the little dude likes it." Amethyst pushed herself atop the counter, lazily watching Pearl walk around. Pearl fretted over that idea, it didn't sound bad, at least they had something.. But Steven was a 4 year old boy, it wasn't healthy for someone his age or.. Any human really.

"Amethyst, get down from there. And no, that would be the third day in a row. That isn't healthy for a human child."

"Pfft, how many of those human books have you read in order to come up with that?"

A sharp glare from Pearl made her stop speaking, but that didn't stop Amethyst from laughing all the same.

"Whatever. Its the thought that counts, right?"

"Alright, alright. Do you need help with.. Whatever the hell you decide on making.?"

Pearl looked at her for a moment, surprise evident on her face.

"I'm surprised you even offered, but alright.. As long as you don't mess any thing up."

"Aye aye, captain." Amethyst answered with a mock salute

"And Amethyst."

"Ya, P?"

"Watch your language."

With that, they started to cook.

.

This was bad

So very bad

Amethyst had been ordered to get the ice cream for the pie (which pearl still decided to make) from the fridge, and take it over to Pearl, so the other gem could plate it with the pie.

What she didn't know, was that one of the floorboards was still loose from the construction of the house. (Which had barely finished)

But now, here she was. Staring at an EXTREMELY pissed Pearl, who had ice creamall over her face

 _Shit_

"aMETHYST!"

Amethyst swiftly ducked underneath the counter as a spatula was thrown at her. She grinned, liking the sound of her name being yelled. "I'm sorry, P! I didn't mean it!"

The taller gem leaned over the counter, glaring down at the sheepish form of Amethyst. "its not funny! We worked hard on that and-" she was interuppted by Amethysts burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Its.. Your face!"

Pearl raised an eyebrow, before feeling something wet slide down her face.

Amethysts laughter began to start up again as Pearls face contorted to one of horror.

Pearl was never one to lay a hand on someone, but that didnt stop her from chasing the laughing gem all around the kitchen. Amethyst jumped atop a counter, quickly transforming into a cat.

"Catch me if you can!"

Amethyst dodged a few of the grabs Pearl made for her, meowing all the way. "This is quite the purrdicament you're in now, right?"

Pearl groaned, trying to swipe for the purple cat again. Amethyst easily jumped over her hand.

"Oh come in, admit it. You'd be feline if you said you weren't enjoying this right now."

"Amethyst! You stop this or i'll-" Pearl stepped backward, quickly turning around in order to try to catch Amethyst as the purple cat bounded over her head.

The thing was, there was a LOT of ice cream on Pearls face. It didn't help that most of it had dripped onto the floor while they were busy.. Fighting?

So ya. That went as well as you would expect.

Pearl shrieked, slipping in her own mess. She flailed her arms about, trying to catch onto anything .

She hand connected with something furry, she grabbed onto it.

Amethyst shrieked as she was pulled down with Pearl, she slid off the counter, claws scraping the counter in an attempt to hang on. It was a futile attempt.

Pearl huffed as she hit the floor, but quickly opened her eyes.

Amethyst grinned from underneath her. Before glowing once more, she quickly switched back to her human form.

Pearl, too flustered by the situation, did not know what to do. She looked anywhere but Amethysts face, even focusing in the floor to the side.

Amethyst chuckled, before looking down as something dripped into her face. The ice cream.

She smirked, "Hey, P, you have a little somethin'."

Without waiting for an answer, Amethyst leaned up, and pressed her lips to Pearls cheek. Pearl went rigid, not knowing what to do.

"Tastes like strawberries." Amethyst said cheekily as she pulled away. She winked at Pearl. And before she knew what was happening, Pearl felt her face heat up. "Amethyst! You stop that!" She looked away from the other gem, who was beginning to make even more kissy faces at her. She quickly got up off the other gem

"I'm going to go clean up.. Just.. Don't make this even worse." Pearl stood up, and started walking in the direction if the rooms. She wobbled a bit as she walked, as if still shocked abut what happened.

"Aw, heck. Now what are we going to give Steven?" Amethyst said,frowning frowning, as she watched Pearl walk away.

"There must be something I can do! Dammit, Amethyst, why do you always mess things up."

She sighed, looking around the room once more.

The ingredients were still out.

"Hm.. That gives me an idea."

.

Pearl sighed slightly as she watched the remaining duty slide down the fountains in her room. That has been.. Interesting, say to the least.

..But she can't say she didn't like it.

She couldn't help but think about what... That was. Rose had never done it to her, only to Greg. (She knew what kisses were, but the fact that she had never really received one had dawned on her)

She sighed, before standing up. She shouldn't be thinking about things like this. Especially not at this time.

She shook her head, and began to slide down the fountains in order to get to the entrance to the room.

 _Its about time for dinner_ , she thought _, This is going to be a trainwreck_

.

Steven sat up at the table, his eyes wide as he looked at all the crayons Pearl had set out for him.

"There are so many colors!"

Pearl chuckled, kneeling next to the young boy. "Yes there are, Steven. And there are even more."

"Really?" The little boy replied, stars in his eyes as he picked up a pink crayon.

"Wow.."

Pearl couldn't help but smile at the child's innocence, it was... Sweet.

The warp pad started to glow, taking Pearls attention away from Steven.

A person showed up as the stream fade away.

"Garnet!" The bubbly 4 year old leapt up from his position by the table before stumbling down to the said gem, who caught him with ease.

Garnet smiled slightly, ruffling Stevens hair as she set him down.

She placed something else down as well.

Pearl gawked, before walking down to the two.

"Garnet. What? Where did you get this?" Pearl exclaimed, holding up the pizza box. She knew Garnet didn't have money at the time. So, where could she have gotten it.. Legally.

"Not important." The stoic gem replied, before kneeling down next to Steven.

Pearl sighed, before pushing the matter aside. It'd be best if she didn't know.

 _All that work for nothing, then._

"And guess what Ame got!"

Pearl perked up as Amethyst entered from the room, a plate in hand.

"Oo! Lemme see!" Steven reached out for the plate, curious to see what it was.

"Seven, get away from there. I wouldn't want you to get food poisoning." Steven had no idea what that was. But he didn't argue.

"Nice to know you have confidence in my cooking skills, Pearl." Amethyst smirked, placing the plate in front of the two other gems.

Pearls jaw dropped.

 _A pie? What_?

"I made it 'cause.. You know."

Pearl smiled slightly, "Thanks Amethyst."

They all stared at the plate for a few moments more.

"Aren't you going to try it?"

"I will!"

Pearl gently pushed the plate out of Stevens reach. Food posioning was, again, not an ideal thing.

"Not me."

Garnet scooted away from the group.

"Amethyst, you know I don't eat!"

"Well, you are today. Bottoms up, Pearl!"

Pearl glared at Amethyst, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but just this once."

"Ya, sure, okay, yes. Just do it."

She handed Pearl a fork. Pearl hesitantly took it, poking the pie.

It seemed okay. Nothing hard or spiky seems to poke out of it.

She took a piece, and put it into her mouth, wanting to get this.. Horrible thing out of the way

Immediately, she found herself spitting it out.

"Amethyst, this is absolutely terrible." She said as she put down the napkin she spit in.

Amethyst shrugged, "Its the thought that counts, right?" She winked at Pearl, who blushed once again in return

"You stop that."

"Nah, I don't want to. It's fun seeing you all flustered."

Pearl glared at her, but stopped once she saw Amethysts teasing grin.

"But Amethyst."

"Ya?"

"Thank you."

Amethyst winked, "No problem! But just tell me if you ever have something on your face. I'm sure i'll be able to get it off. "

Amethyst stared running as soon as she said that, she knew what was going to happen.

"aMETHYST!"

Pearl stood up, and chased the other gem, even going outside.

"What was that about?" Steven asked, looking up at Garnet.

Garnet smiled softly, "It doesn't matter, come on. You should eat."

And with no further questions, Steven shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth.

Garnet sighed about this situation, though. She had seen this future. And she knew: with their flirting and such, the next futures were bound to be annoying ones.

"Hey Garnet! Look what I did!"

She turned to see Steven, who had finished scribbling something with his crayons

"Its Pearl and Amethyst!"

Indeed it was. The two seemed to be holding hands (or legs? Garnet couldn't tell. But it was sweet) and next to them, was a smile slice of pie.

"Its great Steven. Lets show it to Pearl and Amethyst when they get home."

"Ya!"

Garnet chuckled a bit, "No wcome on, let's get you ready for bed."

.

 **Somewhere in beach city.**

 **.**

Kiki yawned, the 8 year old girl was having trouble staying awake at this hour. It didn't help that her sister, Jenny, had fallen asleep at one of the chairs instead of helping her manage everything. It could be worse, they only had one order in the past few hours. She was thankful for that. "Kiki. Here, for order." She turned around as her grandmother handed her a box of pizza. "Thanks Gunga." Her grandmother nodded, before heading away. She watched her grandmothers retreating form. But when she turned toward the counter.

"What?!"

The pizza was missing.

 _It was just? What._

She looked behind the counter, in front if it. Hell, even under Jenny's legs.

No sign of it.

She sighed, pinching the space in between her eyes.

Great. This was just great.

If anything, anything at all. All she wanted was some sleep.

Hopefully her bed wouldn't be taken from her too..

.

Screams of glee and anger echoed throughout the city that night.

But gee, was it worth it.

Pearl still blushes when she still sees that picture, hanging from the fridge.

Who knew that cooking together could stir up so much?

And it was all because of the one who decided to kiss the cook.

A/n:

 ** _Once again writing this at 5am the day its due. Haha what am I doing with my life_**

 ** _Hope you liked it and whatever_**

 _ **review please!**_


End file.
